


Business Loan

by Mamuzelkc



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I'm Going To Hell For This, NSFW, Other, Reader has female parts, Smut, You filthy sinners, enjoy, if this isn't the bone zone does it make it the flame train, reader is they/them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamuzelkc/pseuds/Mamuzelkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grillby can't pay his tab.</p><p>Smut is marked with double lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business Loan

You are a goddamn deity, you swear.

 

When monsters emerged from the Underground, you pounced on your opportunity. They were coming up with tons of gold and sure to face immense hatred, with the way the world was going now. All of them had been nothing but absolutely kind to you since the first moment you met them. It was fucking awesome the way you could so easily manipulate the naive monsters.

Not to imply you are a terrible person! Oh, no. You live in the capitalist hell that is America. You live on the base of Mt. Ebott, an already popular tourist attraction. You lived in a shoddy restaurant you had recently had to close down due to lack of funds to keep the place open.

You still, technically, do. However...

When the monsters arrived, many were left without quarter. Most were left on the streets, leaving you with a golden opportunity. When the monsters began practically begging for housing, you pounced on the first one you could. Well, you couldn't "pounce" on him, per se. He was pretty hot, you had to admit, being made of literal flames and all that. He moved in immediately. His name is Grillby, he explained, Grillby Flamesman.

The first couple of months were rough, to say the least. He would come in and out at all hours, waking you up in the process. He insisted he was attempting to find work. You warned him if he didn't find something soon, you would kick him, his daughter, and his son out. You didn't want to be mean to them, you honestly didn't, but relying on their gold to get by was all you had. He always paid rent on time, always kept his children from burning the place down. It was an okay setup, you just wished he had a stable income.

The restaurant area lay in shambles downstairs, while your semi-shared apartment was upstairs. You lived in the master bedroom, adjacent to the living area, and even had a kitchenette and fairly okay bathroom. it lay across a small hallways from the Flamesman's new residence, another living area with an okay bathroom, and two small bedrooms, no kitchenette. The family you housed used the kitchen downstairs.

One day Grillby came to you, his face dim from what you assumed to be sadness and lack of sleep. In fact, the indentions in his face under his glasses showed a darker bluish flame, revealing the poor man had circles under his eyes. Definitely lack of sleep, you decided. He sighed heavily, explaining he had been to  _every single establishment in town_ with absolutely no luck with employment. You glared at him. He shrank back, scared of losing the only home his family had been able to find on the Surface. He wasn't going back. He promised them they wouldn't go back.

"Grillby..."

His voice popped and crackled like a campfire, arms gesturing, pleading with you as he quickly apologized and started to beg you to let them stay. You hushed him quickly.

"...I have an idea. What are your cooking skills like?"

* * *

To say your business boomed after that would be an understatement. It worked out in the end. **Grillby'2** was a raving hit with the monsters in the area, and even attracted local humans. You had to actually limit how many people came in for a while. However, as all good things are born, all good things must fade. And humans did not forgive and forget so easily as monsters did.

On a particularly bustling night, one human man decided they did not like how the wait-staff (Grillby's daughter) did not allow his sexual advances. Grillby did not like the man.

When he lunged over the bar counter to grab the man and carry him out by the scruff, the human's lackeys decided to jump in. You were upstairs when you heard the commotion. Fuku ran upstairs and knocked loudly on your door. You both panicked when she told you what the ruckus really was.

Several broken tables, chairs, egos, glasses, and bones later, you were tending to cleaning while Heats and Fuku tended to their father's wounds. The polica had already come and gone, leaving you four alone. You didn't even bother scolding Grillby. You knew why he did it. Hell, you didn't even blame him. You would have done the same.

So it stands to reason your business did not boom after that. The first week afterwards, you got half as many customers. Two weeks after, only the regulars and some tourists showed up. Now, one month afterwards? Nobody but Sans came, and even he was scarce. You were back to square one.

You were laughing under your breath at the bills spread out before you on your table. Rent due. Grocery delivery charge due. Equipment charge due. Furniture bill due. You sighed heavily, your shoulders slumped in defeat. This wasn't working out. Now all four of you were going to be out on the street!

You heard a soft knock. "Come in." Came your soft reply. A glow emanated from your doorway. "Yes, Grillbz?" You were so tired. What could you do now? His family was going to get put on the streets because you couldn't keep your bar under control.

"...I....I wanted to talk..." He sat nest to you on your couch, stiffly gripping the arm and the cushion as he prepared his speech. He sounded like he had been practicing, from the way his fire only gave a dull roar as he explained.

"I haven't been a gold star patron, true, but I've always tried my best for my family. For you. I understand if you cannot tolerate us anymore, but I'm begging you, if you kick us out, please allow my children to stay. I don't want them out in the cold."

"What are you talking about Grillbz? You paid your rent on time last month, your rent isn't due for another 4 days this month..." You trailed off connecting the dots slowly. Your head peeked up at his grim face as you allowed him to continue.

"I have run out of gold."

"....Ah."

He cleared his throat and wrung his flaming hands together. He was clearly nervous as he paused and took a breath. "I am not sure how else I can pay you for rent?"

"Uhm..." Well, fuck.

Wait. You had an idea, considering the man had been the hottest one you had seen for a while (literally and figuratively) and it was starting to get bothersome holding back. You  _did_ have some ideas on how he could both repay you and relieve some of the growing tension you had built stressing over money.

"____? P-please, I-" Well, it's either now or never. But you didn;t know how he'd react, or if he'd agree. Did he like casual? Was he a committed person? Could he accidentally get you....shit, so many uncertainties. But SO. MUCH. TENSION.

Fuck it. Literally.

"Grillby, I have an idea, but it'llonlyworkifyouwanttobangahuman." You let out a breath you didn't realize you had been holding.

"....I didn't catch that?" That soft crackle sent sparks up your spine.

"Ahem." You coughed into your fist and turned toward him, casually bringing an arm up over the back of the couch. "I was just saying....I might be willing to forgive your impending debt if....uh....you could.....uhm....if you were willing to help me with something." You bit down your nervous excitement, and did your best to keep the blush off of your face.

He tilted his head and said softly, "Anything you want, _____." Fuck, he wasn't making this easy.

"I've been very stressed lately," You lie easily, "and I have been needing a massage. Help me out with that, and I'll handle rent this month." He smiled and ran a hand up your hanging arm. Okay, maybe you could live with just a massage the way he's rubbing circles up and down your arm.

You got up and beckoned him into the bedroom. He followed with an obvious pep in his step. Maybe he was eager to please you so his family would be safe. "Oh, where's Heats and Fuku?"

"They are currently at school. Today's Monday, _____." You believe he chuckled, if his suddenly crackling flames were an indication.

"Right, okay." You laid on your front and crossed your arms under your chin. He gently nudged them out to lay beside your head, making you look up at him in confusion. He simply smiled at you and propped your head with a pillow.

When his warm hands met your neck and shoulders you fucking  _melted_.

His hands were strong, and they were anything but gentle, which you needed at the moment. His rough, slow pace worked out the knots quickly, while his exceedingly high temperature warmed the aches as they came. You felt like you were in heaven. First, he worked out your shoulders and neck, then he massaged your upper spine and shoulder blades. He worked his way down along your spine, to your hips, and back up again. His hands sparked some rather wonderful feelings in your lower abdomen.

You almost didn't notice the leg he brought up between your legs.  _Almost_.

"U-uhm....Grillbz...?" He hummed quietly in your ear. Right next to it. His almost-moan gave you goosebumps and made you visibly shiver. "B-buddy your leg's kinda.....getting a little close there..."

"Oh, is it? My deepest apologies."

* * *

SMUT TIME

* * *

 

This fucker moved it directly up against your core.

"Grillby!" You half-moaned his name and out of the corner of your eye you could see him smirking.

"Don't think I didn't hear you earlier, _____. I would be more than happy to fulfill your needs, if that is what you wish." Oh fuck. "Though I will try to be gentle, as I am more...'experienced' than you, do not expect me to maintain control. It's.....been a while." He rolled his knee into you for emphasis, drawing out a languid moan from you. You wanted more contact.

He sure gave it to you, too. One hand found your hair and he tightened his fist in it, the other came down to stroke your thighs, gripping and rubbing as he saw fit. His warm hand would occasionally brush your ass and give a cheek a playful squeeze.

"H-having fun?" You were panting by now, an absolute mess from the foreplay.

"Oh, yes. You have no idea..." Oh, his voice was right behind your head. You barely registered his hot breath against your skin before his teach found your earlobe. Wait, teeth? You strained your head, but his hand kept it in place. "Soon, pet. I'll let you have it soon. Don't you want me to take care of you first?"

You gave him a strangled plea for mercy and he instantly let you go. Well, at least he was responsibly consensual about it. "Grillby? Why'd you stop?" You moaned and rocked you hips back. This forced your ass further up his leg, effectively brushing your clit and making you moan. He stroked your sides lovingly.

"I don't want to if you don't want to..." You looked up over your shoulder at him. Awww, that orange tint in his normally red cheeks meant he was blushing.

You rolled your eyes and laid on your side, then raised you leg up over his head, bringing it down on the bed, effectively rolling yourself over. You spread your legs for him and ran your hands along your inner thighs. "You just gonna stop now?"

"Yes." His answer honestly shocked you. You sat up.

"What?" You thought he wanted this. You thought-

"I want you to want it, no matter my feelings. I want you to say you want me, not just imply. Ask me to fuck you." Oh.

"Grillby..." He almost looked ready to bolt. "Please, for the love of everything holy and hot." You smiled and cupped his warm face in your hands. "FUCK. ME."

He wasted no time. His soft lips found yours, trailing kisses of pure magic down your chin and neck, only stopping occasionally to suck or lick or bite certain spots. It felt so fucking nice. You felt his hand on yours. He guided it slowly between your legs, then gently laid you down and began work on removing your pants. "Touch yourself. I want to watch you pleasure yourself..."

Fuck, that was so hot. Your now-trembling fingers found your clit through your jeans, and you noted how intense just brushing it was. He helped you remove your jeans and shirt, leaving you in just a pair of underwear and a bra. Your hand found its way back down. The look of hunger on Grillby's features only spurred you on.

He gripped at your thighs, feeling the soft flesh fold and give under his hot hands. He hoped he wasn't burning you. He bent down and started licking and nibbling on them slowly. You watched him with amazement, turned on by all of the new things you were discovering about him. He got a little too close to your sopping panties, which made you hesitate. He seized the opportunity to dive his face right into your crotch. You gasped and let out your loudest moan yet. You didn't get to see what face he was making as you threw your head back and arched your spine.

"hmmm..." His muffled hum right against your pussy, coupled with his hot breath and definitely totally real tongue was making you extra sensitive. You could feel your climax coming. He ran his hands up under your ass, around your hips to hold you tighter against his face. Fuck. He wasn't kidding when he said he was 'experienced'. Your hips swiveled and your pussy ground down on his hot face just enough to send you over the edge. Almost.

He pulled back at the last second, and you whined in dismay.

"We need to lose the accessories." He immediately began disrobing you of your bra and panties, leaving you in your most vulnerable position. He immediately went back in to continue. His tongue probed your vagina before slipping in past the folds. It was already slick, not to meant his saliva mixed into it. It was like dipping  _just_ your crotch in a hot bath. He fucked you with his tongue faster and faster, tonguing, probing, and flicking until you shook and gripped his head like a lifeline. Your orgasm rocked you harder than you thought it would. He only pulled his tongue out of your pussy when he was sure it had passed.

He sat up and began undressing himself. You could only stare in awe at his lean muscles and thick arms. You wanted him to fuck you up the wall, literally, but that could wait for later. He clearly smirked and hovered over you.

"Can...can I..." He nodded and guided your hand to it. His cock was surprisingly normal in shape. Its color, however, went from a deep red at the balls, to a gradient of orange and red, then orange and yellow, all the way up until it turned white at the tip. Orange pre-cum seeped from the slit at the top. He hissed in pleasure when you began stroking it. You were shy at first, but then got used to the feel of it and got more confident.

He moaned softly, his hand finding your tits and waist as you worked him. At one point you switched hands long enough to stretch your cramping muscles and lick your fingers clean. That naughty trick got him to buck his hips up into your hand. You wanted more of that. You guided him to lay down on the bed and hovered over him. Then, without warning, you sucked the whole cock into your mouth. He was pretty big, so what remained out was quickly grabbed by the hand not supporting you up.

As you worked his shaft, you could actually feel his magic thrum and build inside of your mouth. Your name fell senselessly from his lips, like a prayer. He babbled on about how perfect and gorgeous you were, how good your mouth felt. Finally, _finally_ , he spasmed and gripped your hair, choking you down on his cock, and his seed spilled into you. It was hot like freshly brewed tea, and stung your throat quite a bit. You were probably gonna have a burn from that, but oh well. He tasted fucking  _delicious_. You couldn't place it. It was kinda sweet, kinda savory. It was very him. You definitely swallowed on that one.

"I-i....I'm sorry....I need a minute." You smirked and laid your chest on his heaving chest. "As I said, it has been some time..."

"It's okay, Grillbz. I'm thinking I need a minute, too." Another lie. Your thighs clenched together, attempting to bite down the growing arousal pooling there.

"You're a bad liar." Fuck.

"Sorry..."

"It's fine. I'm flattered, honestly." He smiled down at you and pecked your forehead.

"Hey, uh....anything I can do to speed up the process?" You felt dumb not knowing how to help him get his cock erect again.

He grabbed you by the hair again and guided your hand to his dick, and your mouth to his mouth. His lips molded to yours and you could already feel his cock twitching in your hand as you gently worked him back up. Your tongues began a rough dance, one never quite winning out over the other, but both definitely trying to. You finally won and he leaned back in contentment. He was almost there.

"___, sit on my face, please." Oh. Okay. You didn't even pause. You immediately let go of him and straddled him above his shoulders. He brought your hips down with one hand and worked himself with the other. "You taste so fucking good. So good, ____..." He mummbled and began to stroke your pussy with his tongue. He kept drawing you closer and closer then stopping at the edge of climax. When you had enough, you detached yourself from his face and laid back beside him, pouting with frustration.

He chuckled and positioned himself between your legs, his cock standing proudly against you stomach. "May I have you,____?"

You swear you got whiplash from how hard you nodded your head yes.

It took him a couple of tried to position himself. Your vagina was so wet he could barely get himself at your entrance. When he finally found it, however, the bliss was indescribable. His cock slammed into you with enough force to bounce your tits. You screamed out in a frustrating mix of pleasure and pain. He whispered apologies one after the other in your ear.

"I didn't mean to go in so hard, love. I'm sorry." You gently hushed him when you came down from your high. It wasn't long before you rocked you hips up into his. you wanted more. That aching throb in your pussy had not subsided. He gave you a gentle kiss and a low, drawn out mix of a growl and a moan as a reward for your kindness. His cock rocked up into your g-spot over and over. You felt your climax before he did. It shook you so hard it had to bite down on his shoulder to muffle your scream of pleasure. He  _snarled_ and kissed your neck in response. You wanted more, you weren't done yet. He leaned back up, releasing you from his embrace. That was when the real fun began.

Hie pulled his still throbbing, rock-hard cock from you slowly, then as quickly as he could slammed back into you, eliciting a scream from you. He hit your g-spot over and over and over again. You were over stimulated, causing you to build so much more quickly than last time. He could feel himself getting closer, too.

"Fuck....f-fuck....fuck..._____!!!!!" His cum shot into you and the intense vibrations of his magic sent your nerves into overdrive, teetering you over the edge into cumming all over his cock. You squeezed each other tightly, moans drawn from you as you whispered sweet nothings and passionate confessions of love to each other, riding out your high together.

When you finished, he slumped over you. Slowly, painfully, he pulled his shaft from your core and rolled next to you. You smiled, still catching your breath, and cuddled up to him, gently positioning your back against his chest. He hummed his approval and nuzzled your neck lovingly.

"I, uh......I'm pretty sure your rent's paid..."

He chuckled. "It's okay, just put it on my tab."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless smut written for a friend. Absolutely shameless. I mean, straight up, this is probably already the plot of some porn vid somewhere.
> 
> YOU'RE WELCOME RED. I PAUSED WRITING ERROR OF OUR WAYS FOR YOU.


End file.
